


Family Picture

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Ghazal, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 13 - Evolver's River (Bonus Prompt!)A Ghazal type poem.
Series: Eerievember2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	Family Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Ghazals are an interesting format, though I made it a bit harder for myself because I misread stuff. I messed up by making the first line of each stanza rhyme, but all well. If you want to see where I learned of them, http://www.shadowpoetry.com/resources/wip/ghazal.html , there you go. So much to learn.

Code of unknown antiquity and silent modernity created chaos,

Of simulated in zeros and ones, it exponentially proliferated chaos.

An idea of blooming stars is one that permeated,

It contains that which predated chaos.

That which is born dead becomes consecrated,

A new divinity that mitigated chaos.

He who knows of nothing concentrated,

He becomes the one who outlives simulated chaos

The mother of evolution named Evolver’s River activated,

Behold a son that is the river of saturated chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> TY for the read friendo.


End file.
